coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7463 (8th November 2010)
Plot It's Jack's 74th birthday and Molly and Tyrone give him a record player and a collection of old vinyl albums - his and Vera's favourites. Jack's delighted. Sally berates Sophie and Rosie and insists they clean up the mess from the party. Michelle and Sean agree to start afresh at the factory, but Michelle makes it clear that she's his boss. Leanne calls in Owen to sort out the leak at The Joinery. Nick's impressed to find everything under control and back on track for the opening. John receives some more mystery phone calls at work. He snaps and screams down the phone. Peter's unimpressed and insists that he gets a grip. Leanne shows Cheryl round new bar. Cheryl's unnerved to find Chris there mending the leaky pipe. The factory girls are bemused to see Carla drinking soft drinks in the Rovers. They wonder if she's pregnant. Jack arrives in the Rovers to find Tyrone's organised a surprise birthday party for him. He's touched to see so many old friends there. The pastor calls to see Sophie and Sian. They're worried about what he might say. Nick takes Leanne for her wedding dress fitting. She looks so beautiful in the dress Nick struggles to contain his emotions and does a runner from the shop. Jack has a private word with Molly. He tells her that he overheard her conversation with Kevin and knows that Kevin's the baby's father. Molly's distraught. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Betty Williams - Betty Driver Guest cast *Connie Rathbone - Rita May *Pastor - Chris Grahamson *Wedding Shop Assistant - Christine Barton-Brown Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *The Joinery *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Roy's Rolls *Unnamed Bridalwear shop - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jack feels overwhelmed by his surprise birthday party, but Molly is taken aback when he reveals he knows about her affair with Kevin; and John is tormented by silent calls. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 11,450,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Jack Duckworth: "I don't know what I've done to deserve all this, when you've ducked and dived as much as I have. You kinda learn to say nowt when you've been dealt a decent hand for once. I'd like to thank you all for your friendship the past thirty odd years or so and it's a pity our Vera can't be here but we can't have everything though can we? I'd like to thank Connie for putting up with me as long as she has, thank-you, and Tyrone and Molly for being... like me son and me daughter. And I'm so chuffed about that little lad because he'll be here long after I've gone and so for me, he is the future." Category:2010 episodes